<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heated Nights by starrdxst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125964">Heated Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrdxst/pseuds/starrdxst'>starrdxst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Lesbian Relationship, Ellie is daddy, Ellie loves you so much, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrdxst/pseuds/starrdxst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie and Reader share a heated moment together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie (The Last of Us) &amp; You, Ellie (The Last of Us)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heated Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Additional info: this draft is so fucking old, like when i used wattpad old, pls forgive me if this is cringe worthy lol, ellie radiates daddy energy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night is calm.</p>
<p>With a thunderstorm on the way - everyone goes inside their house, the get-together for Jackson is canceled due to the harsh winds and active sightings of infected. Ellie was in her place, smoking a blunt while she drew in her sketchbook, leaning closer to the table to concentrate.</p>
<p>Y/n wandered in after her shower with a towel tightly wrapped around her body, grinning at the sight of Ellie doing what she loved. But tonight, she had different interests in watching Ellie create as she usually would every night. Lately, teasing has been a thing. Ellie has been rubbing her thigh more, kissing on her neck. it's been driving Y/n crazy.</p>
<p>"Mmh. Hey, Babe." Ellie mumbled when her girlfriend sat in her lap, placing a soft kiss on her neck. Ellie gripped her waist firmly rubbing afterward. Y/n just ignored the words she spoke and continued to tease Ellie, letting a small whimper out to increase the tension. Ellie hated being teased so this way she had to give in, right? Y/n didn't understand why Ellie was too scared. She didn't express that she can rough, though. Maybe she just doesn't want to hurt her. But oh man, she was aching for Ellie's rough ways of lovemaking.</p>
<p>Ellie sets her pencil down and bites her lip, groaning at the light pinch. Y/n nips at Ellie's neck, sending shivers down her spine. But soon she snapped out of it and glared at Y/n, a light growl escaping her mouth as she ripped the towel off and stood up, holding Y/n. Their bodies were pressed together; the heat between the two rising and getting unbearable.</p>
<p>"You're so gonna regret that, Babe." Ellie chuckles darkly, kissing on her neck while walking to their bed, roughly placing Y/n down. She spreads her legs and kisses all along her body, receiving moans from her girlfriend.</p>
<p>Ellie was naturally a leader, primarily in the bedroom. She didn't hesitate to take her superiority to the next level and make it obvious to her girl that she's the one in charge.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>part 2? idk tbh</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>